


Fast food and rings.

by werekanima (iiEthan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/werekanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Slow down, Stiles! I’m not getting you a new ring if you eat it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast food and rings.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this gif set. http://werekanima.tumblr.com/post/26655259154
> 
> This is the ring. http://sturgisjewelry.com/sites/sturgisjewelry.com/files/jewelry-images/50041030/medium-wolf-ring-rubies-sterling-silver.jpg

“Slow down, Stiles! I’m not getting you a new ring if you eat it.” Derek snapped, looking over at the teen as he shoveled curly fries into his mouth. He winced at the creak of Stiles’ neck when his boyfriend whipped his head around to face him, fries spilling out of his mouth.  
  
What-” Stiles started, but stopped abruptly at the glare Derek gave him, some fries tumbling out of his mouth. Even after all the time they spent together, Derek still didn’t like the way Stiles spoke when eating.    
  
“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked , once he painfully swallowed the rest of the fries down, reaching quickly for his drink when one went down the wrong way.  
  
Derek just grunted at the display before nodding his head towards Stiles’ fries. Stiles mumbled something about stupid boyfriends and using words as he dug through his fries, ignoring the raised eyebrow and pointed look sent his way. His fingers curled around something, and it was definitely **not** a fry. It was round, slightly warm, and didn’t feel like a normal ring. Stiles sent a confused look to the salt covered [ring](http://sturgisjewelry.com/sites/sturgisjewelry.com/files/jewelry-images/50041030/medium-wolf-ring-rubies-sterling-silver.jpg) in his hand. “What is it?”  
  
“A ring. You wear it on your finger.” Derek deadpanned, taking the ring from Stiles’ slack fingers to wipe the salt off of it.  
  
“I know that. But why are you giving me a ring? That’s what you're doing isn’t it? If not, I’m not sure what’s going on. Did someone put you up to this, whatever this is?“ Stiles rambled on, watching how carefully Derek cleaned the ring.  
  
“I’m the Alpha, Stiles, no one makes me do anything I don’t want to do.” Derek stated looking down at the ring with a thoughtful frown, remembering how he had to take it from Laura’s dead body.  
  
“I know, I know. But why did you put it in my fries?” Stiles huffed slamming the container of fries on the dashboard as turned in his seat to face Derek.  
  
“It’s a tradition in my family that the alpha of the pack would give this ring to their mate. It’s a tradition that’s been going on for generations. Since you're my mate I want you to have it.” Derek rolled the ring between his finger before taking hold of Stiles’ left hand. “Think of this ring as a promise for when you get older.”  
  
Stiles’ bite his lip before a huge smile lit up his face, “Yeah okay, that’s awesome.”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes fondly before slipping it onto Stiles’ ring finger. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, sourwolf.”


End file.
